A conventional mobile phone uses a fixture to mount different types of external lenses on a camera module of a mobile phone, such as a wide angle lens, macro lens, or fisheye lens, etc., to obtain more visual effects. However, the fixture may influence the appearance of the phone and may not be convenient to store and handle. In addition, the fixture may not be adapted to various sizes of mobile phones.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.